Dangerous
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Jack has a friend,Johnny,he's dangerous.One night they sleep togther and things go wrong.Bobby comes to visit his brother to find a bruise around his neck.He knows Johnny did it and goes after him.But then what happens? bobbyXjack.omcXjack.


"You like that don't you, huh, you little whore." Johnny grinned from in-between his legs, his hands running up and down his thighs, gripping at them firmly.

Jack panted and lifted his head from the mattress, looking at Johnny's dark brown eyes. "Y-yeah...feels good..." He said breathlessly, grinning. His grin disappeared a second later. "But...don't call me that...don' like it."

Johnny grinned. He ran the flat of his tongue over Jack's stretched and wet opening once before crawling up over the boy's body underneath him –he knew how much Jack liked been tongued...and how hot and wet it made him. He looked down into Jack's too blue eyes, god how he loved those eyes.

"Y-you're staring at me, a-again..." Jack told him, grinning and panting lightly. He'd known Johnny for all of a month; he'd met him the first day he'd moved over here...out of his Mother's house, away from her and his brother's. Johnny was his friend...he was weird, had strange mood swings and had a violent streak that hadn't been aimed towards him but he had seen it used at other people...and he did not want to be on the receiving end of Johnny's violence.

"Oh yeah, that's something else you don't like...isn't it my little whore?" Johnny grinned and bit down on Jack's neck, roughly enough to draw blood. He felt Jack wince and suck in a sharp breath. He grinned against Jack's neck and started undoing his belt with one hand. He bit his neck again.

"A-ah! C'mon, Johnny stop that; you know it hurts." Jack told him.

"No, it doesn't..." Johnny grinned and bit at another place on Jack's neck, this time like the first one...hard enough to draw blood. "You're just a wuss, my little whore." He grinned –and the weird thing that Jack realised...was that his grin was a loving sort of smile, on his face. He ran his fingers over Jack's ribs, knowing it tickled him.

Jack was fighting the urge to laugh...but was failing. "S-stop...J-Johnny, don't c-c-call me that. S-s-stop it-ahahaha!"

Johnny nuzzled Jack's neck, smiling his twisted grin. "But that's what you are...you're my little whore, Jackie. You moan every time I touch you, especially when I'm tonguing or fingering you –you remember when we were in that nightclub, on the dance floor and I had my fingers in your tight hole?"

"Of course I do, it was what? Two weeks ago?"

"I enjoyed that; we should do it again. Don't you think?" Johnny asked –Jack had also realised recently that you could be talking about one thing or doing one thing and Johnny would change the subject and go onto something else.

"Yeah, sure...but next time, we do it where you know your guys ain't watching us." Jack told him, smiling as he laughed lightly. When they had gone to the nightclub two or three weeks ago, they had started dancing together and after awhile Johnny had undone his skin-tight black jeans and slipped his hand under his red boxers...if anyone had been looking directly at them, they would have seen Johnny's fingers working their way inside of Jack one at a time until all four of them were in and the younger of the two came, like Johnny's crew –or cronies as Jack called them to Johnny- who had watched the whole thing.

"I think they enjoyed it...watching me finger fuck you and your expression as you came on my hand." Johnny grinned.

"Yeah, well, I don't like been watched."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Johnny kissed at the marks he had left on Jack's neck the last time they had been _fooling_ _around_ and then kissed at the fresh bite marks, licking the little trace of blood from each one.

"So, we gonna get on with this? 'Coz if not, you're goin' to end up having to open me up again." Jack said and smiled playfully as he spread his legs wider.

Johnny grinned –something in his eyes at that moment scared Jack. "Sure thing, my little whore." He gripped at the inside of Jack's thighs and pushed them further apart, not missing Jack wince slightly as he pushed them just _that_ too far apart.

"Johnny." Jack said in a scolding sort of tone.

Johnny just grinned at him and wriggled out of his jeans and boxers. He lined his hard cock up with Jack's wet entrance and pushed in roughly, bottoming out in one thrust. He loved the way Jack cried out. He pulled out and pushed back in roughly. He was pushing in harder and harder with every thrust...when he saw his belt next to Jack's head on the bed. He had an idea...an idea he was sure was going to scare Jack, and he loved that. He grabbed the belt and waited until he thrust hard enough for Jack to scream and arch his back and his neck up from the mattress...he took his chance. He moved quickly and wrapped the belt around Jack's neck, pulling it tightly.

Jack's eyes widened in fear immediately. He was panting from Johnny still thrusting into him hard and rough...and he was scared. "J-Johnny?"

"Shhh, my little whore, don't worry..." Johnny cooed. "Uh, don't worry..." He pushed into Jack roughly and his left hand gripped tightly at the end of the belt, holding it tight around his neck, while his right hand gripped tightly at his arm, sure to leave bruises.

"J-Joh...J-J-Joh-nny..." Jack panted, struggling to speak. "J-J-Johnny...s-stop!" Tears were rolling down Jack's face; he hadn't been so scared in a sexual situation since he was a child –ten years of age was the last time, the year before he was sent to live with the Mercer's...and he had never been scared since, he choose his sex partners carefully. "P-p-please..."

"Shhh, 's okay, Jackie." Johnny said, tightening the belt and pounding into him faster and harder.

Jack's vision was starting to blur and he could only barely feel the pain of Johnny's cock pounding into him –he knew his hole was ripped and bleeding- and the pain of the belt cutting off his air supply. There was only one person he wanted to see...and it was the person he had run away from, the reason he lived in a small apartment all alone. _'Bobby...'_ Everything went black.

* * *

Jack was looking at the red mark around his neck. His fingertips tentatively touched the mark...and he shivered.

-Knock- -Knock-

Jack sighed; there wasn't one shirt he owned that would cover the mark up. He left the bathroom and went to the front door of his apartment. He opened it quickly and didn't really look at the person who was standing in front of him. "Hello..."

"You're not answering my calls."

Jack's eyes fixed on the person standing at his door: Johnny. "W-what're you doing here?"

"Like I just said, you're not answering my calls." Johnny said and went to take a step into the apartment, but Jack stood in-front of him.

"And you wonder why?" Jack asked angrily.

"I know I hurt you, okay. I get that. But I apologised, didn't I? You know I don't say sorry to no one, but I did to you!" Johnny said in a sort of pleading tone.

"I blacked out, Johnny!" Jack snapped. He really didn't want to be discussing this out in the hallway, but he didn't really want to invite Johnny in...not yet.

"Some people would consider that great sex." Johnny said, with a small shy smile that Jack had never seen on his face before.

"Not when they're been strangled with a belt."

"I'm sorry, Jack, I am." Johnny said, his pleading tone returning to his voice. "I didn't mean to scare you...well, I did, but I didn't want you to fear it or me, you know what I'm like...I can't help myself; I love you liking me, you been scared of me, you shy or confident or playful around me, you nervous when I watch you...you know I'm not normal. I'm sorry, Jack, I'm so sorry!" He said and took hold of Jack's hand gently, lovingly almost. His eyes locked on Jack's neck and for a moment there was a flash of something akin to pride in his eyes –that Jack missed- before they saddened. He lifted his hand and went to trace his fingertips over the mark, but pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Jack couldn't help it; he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Johnny's cheek. "You can't do that again, okay?"

Johnny had a look of pure shock...but it didn't look completely real to Jack. "D-don't worry, it won't happen again...I swear." He turned his head and kissed the corner of Jack's mouth, sweetly. "Can I come in?" He asked as his hands took hold of Jack's hips, gently.

"Sure." Jack said and gave Johnny a small smile.

* * *

Jack woke up slowly and rolled onto his back, rolling off of Johnny. He looked at the man laid beside him who was on his back, his shoulder length black hair was spread all over the pillow and his eyelids were shut covering his dark brown eyes. He sighed; it had been a full week since he had forgiven Johnny for what he had done with the belt...and he still wasn't sure why he had. He just knew he liked him, even though he was sometimes scared of him. They had had sex about eight times –if Jack had been counting right- since Johnny had come over, the first couple of times had been awkward. Johnny also disappeared sometimes for work, which Jack knew wasn't legal stuff so he didn't ask about it, and when he came back they would watch TV, talk a little, smoke and have sex.

Jack liked what they had...they weren't quite a couple but they were; Johnny had made it pretty clear that he was not to see anyone else, he had said, _"Your mine.",_ Over and over one night while Jack was bent over the edge of the bed and he pounded into him ruthlessly. But most of the time he remembered how he and Bobby had been...before he left. He missed those times. He wanted to go back, go back to his home...back to his Bobby.

But he couldn't...and it wasn't just because he didn't want to find out what Johnny would do if he left him for his own brother. He just couldn't go home.

-Knock- -Knock- -Knock-

Jack sat up slowly on his bed. He looked down at Johnny, he hadn't stirred at all. He crawled to the end of the bed and picked up his dark red boxers, quickly pulling them on and then quietly shutting his bedroom door behind him.

-Knock- -Knock-

"Hang on." Jack said more to himself than to the person at the door. He opened his front door and his eyes widened. "B-Bobby?"

"Hey, Jackie." Bobby said, slight smile on his face.

Jack just stared at his brother...his dark slicked back messy hair, his brown eyes, the slight stubble around his chin, his lips. "W-what're you doing here?" He asked quietly.

Bobby's slight frown deepened. "I came to see m' baby brother, there a problem with that?"

"W-what? N-n-no." Jack said quickly, shaking his head. Without thinking, he spoke again. "You, err, you wan' to come in?"

"Didn't come all this way to stay in front of your door." Bobby said, grinning lightly.

Jack smiled, still in his shocked state. "Yeah." He stepped out of the way to let Bobby in and then shut the door behind them.

"Geez Jack..." Bobby said as he looked around the messy room that was Jack's living room. "You live in a dump."

"Yeah, an' I bet you guys are keeping Mom's house in better shape?" Jack asked, smiling widely.

Bobby chuckled. "Of course we are, Jackie-boy." He looked Jack up and down, his pale white body and the red boxers hanging low on his hips...he fought the urge to grab Jack and drag him onto the sofa, ravaging him. "I...err...everyone's missing you, Jackie."

Jack didn't know what to say, he looked away. "Yeah, well they have my number."

"Don't be like that." Bobby said almost softly.

Jack looked back at his brother. He wanted to tell Bobby he wanted to go home, he wanted them to be together...but for some reason he wasn't sure that was fair. "I'm not been like anything...I made sure you all had my new numbers before I left, and only Mom's called."

"You didn't make sure we _all_ had them. I don't even remember you saying bye to me."

"Gee, I wonder why..." Jack mumbled to himself.

"Jackie..."

"Why're you really here, Bobby?" He looked at his older brother, their eyes locking together. "Seriously."

"I came to-...what was that?" Bobby asked, his frown deepening as he looked over to the door close to the sofa; he assumed it was Jack's room.

"What?" Jack asked...and then he heard it, moving around. His eyes widened as Bobby looked back at him, their eyes locking together –Bobby could clearly see the panic in Jack's eyes. "N-nothing."

"Nothing? You got someone here, Jack?"

Jack shook his head; he knew Bobby's mood was only going to worsen when he found out he was lying.

"Jack, don't lie to me man..." Bobby said, his face covered with a frown but his eyes were sad. "I hate it when _you_ lie to me."

Jack swallowed hard and took a step closer to Bobby, preparing to say sorry...when there was another noise from the bedroom, he had almost forgot about that. He swallowed again...and closed his eyes when he heard his bedroom door open.

"Jack?" Johnny asked, standing in the doorway with only a pair of black boxers on, his hair a mess and his hands rubbing at his eyes.

Jack bit his bottom lip and opened his eyes...Bobby was staring at him with a look that practically screamed, _"You lied to me!"_. He opened his mouth to speak, to say anything that would make Bobby not upset or angry at him...but nothing would come out.

"Jac-oh, this is one of your brother's right?" Johnny asked, still standing in the doorway.

Bobby turned his head and looked –glared- at Johnny; he wondered how much –and what- Jack had told this guy about him for him to be able to recognise who he was. "Yeah, and?"

Johnny smirked. "Touching, ain't ya? This one's Bobby, yeah?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Bobby this is...my friend, Johnny."

"Yeah, course he is."

"Bobby..."

Johnny frowned; he didn't like this man...and it was more than just the fact he didn't like how Jack was acting around him. "You're the one that leaves him all the time. You got some nerve man, showing up on his door step...especially when we were busy." He half-smirked at Bobby, knowing that would royally piss him off.

Bobby's glare deepened, he fought the urge to knock the little shits face in, knowing that would upset Jack. He turned to look at his younger brother, whose face had a worried look on it. "Who the fuck is this?"

"I-I told you, he's a friend." Jack told him –he saw the angry look that Johnny gave him. "Err, w-we'll be out in a minute." He said and scurried over to Johnny, pushing on his chest to get him into his bedroom and stop glaring at Bobby. "C'mon, put some clothes on." He said as he looked around for his.

"Why, because your brother's here?" Johnny said in an almost sulking tone.

"Yes, that's exactly why we need to put clothes on!" Jack said as he pulled one of his t-shirts up from the floor. "Please, Johnny...just...put something on, please." He asked as he turned to look at him.

Johnny moved forward and pulled Jack close, crashing their lips together. He shoved his tongue in Jack's mouth quickly and gripped almost possessively at his ass. After almost a whole minute, he pulled away...and watched Jack pant for breath. "You remember what I said? The other night."

Jack nodded.

"Your mine." Johnny whispered into his lips before kissing him again, but this time quickly. "You're not going to run off with your brother...are you?"

Jack shook his head. "N-n-n-no." He panted, still trying to catch his breath.

"Good...'cause you know I'd find you." Johnny grinned –it was another of his twisted looks that frightened Jack. He let go of Jack and got dressed, while Jack stood there motionless. He pressed his lips to Jack's again, pulling away and whispering, "Your mine.", again before leaving the bedroom.

Jack could hear the grin on Johnny's face as he said, _"Nice to meet y', Bobby. Jack I'll be back later!"_. He pulled the old tattered t-shirt over his head and walked into the living room, his cheeks bright red and his breathing still uneven from the kiss.

Bobby looked at him with a sort of questioning, yet disappointed look on his face. He turned away and went to sit on the sofa.

* * *

Jack couldn't take it anymore; he and Bobby had been sitting on the sofa for near two hours now, in silence. He shoved himself up from the sofa with more force than was necessary. "If you came here to _not_ talk to me, you can leave now!" He yelled and stormed into his bedroom.

Bobby sighed angrily. He went to Jack's room and slammed the door shut behind him. "What the hell, Jackie!"

Jack lifted his head from his bed and looked at Bobby, tears of frustration glistening in his eyes. "Get out." He said and let his head fall back down.

"You're the one that had another guy here and you're mad at _me_!"

Jack pushed himself up and stared at Bobby. "I can't believe this...me and Johnny we're just friends, okay! Get over it."

"Just friends that had no clothes on, huh?"

Jack sighed in exasperation. "We aren't even together! Why're you so damn mad about it!"

"You know why Jack."

Jack looked away; he was mad and upset and all he wanted was for Bobby to hug him. "You were the one that always left _me_...you're the one that said we couldn't...you're the one that-that-that..." His breathing was deepening and the tears started to run down his cheeks.

Bobby sat down on the bed and grabbed Jack's hand, holding it tight so he couldn't pull away. "Jackie, you know I'm sorry I always leave...but you know why I do..." He pulled Jack closer to him and was glad his brother didn't even try to pull away. "Jackie-!" His eyes widened as he noticed the bruise on Jack's neck. He pulled away from his brother and stared at his neck, at the red, purple and brownish mark that went all the way around his thin neck. "Where the _fuck_ is that from!"

Jack's eyes dropped down; he couldn't deal with this right now...the last thing he needed was for Bobby to know about the belt incident with Johnny. "Don' know."

"Jack, don't lie to me; not about this." Bobby said through gritted teeth.

"'M not." He mumbled, his eyes still down.

"_Jack_!" Bobby snapped...then his eyes widened before they narrowed in an anger Jack hadn't seen since his brother had beaten the older guys who had beaten Jack senseless. "That guy, that _Johnny_, he did it, didn't he?"

Jack wanted to deny it, but he didn't see much point. "It was...an accident."

"An accident! What the fuck are you on, Jackie? He strangled you didn't he?"

Jack looked up at him for a few seconds; it was a vulnerable and apologetic look.

Bobby stayed quiet for a moment. "With what?" He didn't why, but he needed to know what the guy had used on Jack. He just did.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does." Bobby said quickly, leaving no room for argument.

Jack wiped at his face...and looked up at Bobby, his cheeks dark red. "With a belt." He said quietly.

Bobby's hands clenched into fists. "I'll be back in a while." He said calmly –too calmly for Jack's liking.

"B-Bobby...w-where you going?"

"Out."

"Bobby, don't. Don't hurt him, okay. Please." Jack begged as he climbed up from his bed; Johnny was dangerous, he knew that and he knew Bobby was too...but they were different. Bobby was dangerous to protect the ones he loved and cared for. Johnny was...just strange, he was dangerous because that was how he was. He didn't want Bobby to get hurt.

"Don't worry Jackie, I'm not goin' to hurt your little boyfriend." Bobby said harshly and left.

Jack was so shocked he didn't move, couldn't move; Bobby's voice had never been so harsh, not directed at him anyway. "He's _not_ my boyfriend."

* * *

After two hours of looking, Bobby finally found Johnny standing outside of a club. He rushed to the younger man and fisted his right hand in his black shirt, using it to forcefully shove him against the wall. He used his other hand to grab roughly at his chin and slam his head against the wall. "You stupid little bastard! Stay the fuck away from my brother, you hear me! If you _ever_ come near him again, I swear I'll fucking _kill_ you!" He pulled Johnny's head away from the wall before slamming it back against the red bricks.

Johnny coughed but laughed –it was a twisted noise, even to Bobby's ears. "Who do you think you are? I ain't staying away from Jack, not now, not _ever_." He grinned.

There were three other men standing close to them; Bobby had seen them...but hadn't cared, he could take them. "_Do not_ go near him again." He said in a deep, dark threatening tone. He saw Johnny swallow but he kept his act in place. "He doesn't need someone like you near him. He doesn't _want_ you anywhere near him."

Johnny laughed again. "Yeah, he does. He wants me."

"That whore'd want anyone." One of the men near them muttered.

Bobby watched as Johnny glared hatefully and...somewhat psychotic –it freaked Bobby out...and he didn't understand how Jack could even want to be around this guy. "What'd you say about my brother?"

Johnny pushed Bobby away –he was too focused on the guy that had called Jack a _"whore"_ to stop Johnny. "What did you just call my Jack?" He asked in a low threatening tone.

"B-boss, y-you call him it all the time."

Johnny took a step closer to the man. "That's because I'm allowed, if you ever insult him-!"

"He's not _your_ anything!" Bobby interrupted.

"And you think he's yours?" Johnny laughed.

Bobby stepped up to him. "Yeah, that's 'cause he is mine."

"Please." Johnny scoffed. "He'd so rather been fucking me than you...and he is, by the way. And he is such a little whore, the noise he makes." He licked his lips as he remembered every moan and whimper and every other noise Jack made as they had sex. "Especially when my tongue 's in his stretched ho-!" He was cut off as Bobby's fist crashed into his face, knocking him back.

"Keep your mouth shut about my brother, you fucking psy-!" Bobby was cut off by Johnny's fist crashing into his face.

That was it. They both pounded into each other.

* * *

Jack jumped off of the sofa –and out of his frozen state. He rushed towards the front door as it shut behind someone; he had been worrying since Bobby had left. He almost fell down as he saw Bobby kicking his shoes off. "B-Bobby..." His voice was teary and filled with relief.

Bobby looked up and saw Jack's face, he looked like he was ready to break down and cry. "Hey Jackie." He said and stepped closer to his brother.

Jack's eyes filled with tears at the sight of his brother; Bobby's face bloody, his bottom lip cut, his right eye swollen and his t-shirt was also bloody and torn slightly. He ran his thumb gently over the cut on Bobby's lip. "I told you not to."

"Why, because you prefer fucking him more than you do me?" Bobby asked, his soft tone matching Jack's.

"What? No. I told you not to hurt him because I knew he'd fight back and hurt you...and he probably won't leave it at that." Jack told him, his eyes watering even more.

"I was supposed to just let him get away with hurting you?"

"You weren't supposed to know." Jack said and moved to the kitchen area, Bobby following. He filled the sink with warmish water and then dunked a cloth in it.

"Why wouldn't you tell me? You think I don't care enough to do something about it?" Bobby asked as he leaned against the work surface.

"Take your jacket off." Jack said and rinsed the cloth. "I don't think that. I just know you...you care too much...e-especially when it comes to me." His cheeks heated up. He turned to look at Bobby, biting his bottom lip nervously as he noticed Bobby had taken his t-shirt off too. His mouth dropped open as he saw the bruises marring Bobby's stomach and chest.

"It looks worse than it is." Bobby told his brother and reached for the damp cloth.

Jack moved the cloth out of Bobby's reach; it was his fault his brother was in this state, he was at least going to clean him up. "You always used to tell me that when I was little, when you'd come home all black an' blue." He smiled softly as he moved closer to Bobby.

"That's because it was." Bobby said, half-smirking.

"Liar. You just didn't want me worrying." Jack pressed the cloth gently to Bobby's lip, wiping the blood away...and then did the same to his forehead and cheek. He went to wipe the cloth at Bobby's lips again but his brother grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"I...it started a while after you came to us; I wanted to touch you, kiss you, play with you. I knew what had happened to y'...and not even that stopped me from wantin' to do stuff to y'...with you." Bobby was looking somewhere behind Jack, he didn't want to look at his brother while he confessed everything. "I wasn't like those guys who hurt y'...I would've never hurt you, still wouldn't."

"If you'd have done something...I wouldn't have cared. Not if it were you." Jack said, his eyes flashing up to Bobby's face and down to his bruised stomach and up and down again.

"I know." Bobby chocked out. "I knew you'd have let me do what I wanted...I knew because I could tell how you felt about me."

"You knew?" Jack asked, his eyes landing on Bobby's. "Right up to when I told you?" He watched his brother nod. "So...why didn't you, y'know ever try anything?"

Bobby huffed a laugh and stood up straight, his body moving closer to Jack's. "I told y'...I didn't want to be like the ones who hurt y'."

"But you're not." Jack said and pressed his body to Bobby's. "You'd never _hurt_ me, I know you wouldn't and you know you wouldn't. So...why can't we do what we want?"

"Jackie..."

"Bobby, do you...you want to be with me, right?" Jack asked hopefully.

Bobby's hands gripped Jack's hips, pulling him closer. "Yeah, Jackie, I wanna be with y'."

"So why aren't we together?"

Bobby chuckled. "We kissed, we argued, you left...oh, and you've been seeing some psycho."

"I-I haven't been _seeing_ him...we just...we're friends."

"Yeah, I know." Bobby said and then chuckled again. "I know...I'm older than you, like they were, but don't...I'm not like them." He said burying his head in Jack's blond hair.

Jack ran his hands up Bobby's chest and wrapped them around his neck. "Bobby, stop it; you're not those guys, you're not going to hurt me."

Bobby pulled Jack's hips flush against his and pressed his lips to his brother's. His hands grabbed everywhere they could reach of Jack's body, shit, he wanted his baby brother so bad...no matter how bad that sounded. He grabbed at Jack's knees and pushed him against the work-surface, their lips still locked together and he pulled Jack's legs around his waist.

Jack pulled away from Bobby's lips, his hands fisted in his brother's hair. He panted into Bobby's mouth as he rocked against his body, their covered cocks rubbing together. "Want you." He panted and started to push his boxers down.

"Want you. Hold on tight." Bobby grinned and pulled Jack off of the counter, chuckling at the squeak Jack made. He carried his brother out of the kitchen and into the living room area and laid him down on the sofa, pulling his boxers off quickly and climbing on top of him.

Jack wrapped his arms around Bobby's neck and pulled him down, closer to him. "Want you in me, now...now...now..." He said in-between quick kisses.

Bobby knelt up in-between Jack's legs and pulled his t-shirt off quickly and then unbuttoned his jeans, shoving them and his boxers down to his knees. He grinned down at Jack...but it quickly turned into a look of worry when he saw his brother swallow hard as he stared at his hard, erect large member.

"You, err, you're bigger than I thought!" Jack grinned and chuckled nervously.

Bobby bent forward over Jack, his hands placed at the side of his brother's head on the arm of the sofa. "You don't want me in you?"

"What? No, no, I mean I do, yeah. I-I just meant...you're like r-really big." Jack smiled.

Bobby looked down at himself and then back at Jack, grinning. "Yeah, guess I am."

Jack's smile widened...but he was nervous; sure, he had slept with quite a few people even after what had happened to him as a child...but the biggest guy that had been in him had been Johnny and he was _big_, but Bobby was bigger, he was _thicker_ and slightly _longer_. "Yeah, you defiantly are. So, there's one thing you have to do before you do go in..." He smirked, and it was a sort of naughty, playful look. He lifted his left leg up onto the back of the couch and placed his right foot onto the floor. "You gotta open me up first."

Bobby was shocked at first, at how Jack was speaking and spreading his legs for him...but it quickly faded and he lifted up, looking down at Jack's legs. "Like I was goin' to enter you without doing that." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jack's neck, kissing a line down to his chest. When he heard Jack's breathing deepen, he slid his hand down Jack's side, over his thigh and in-between his legs to his opening. He rubbed his finger against the hole and heard Jack gasp. He pushed his finger inside of Jack and he loved the way his brother gasped and his back arched off of the sofa. "You okay, Jackie?" He asked as he looked up from his brother's chest.

"A-ah, yeah..."

Bobby smirked and went back to kissing at Jack's chest, occasionally licking at his nipples just to tease him. He pushed another finger into Jack and started to pull them out and push them back in, slowly at first but they gained speed as Jack's breathing did and got deeper.

"Ah, ah!" Jack moaned and pushed himself further onto Bobby's fingers.

Bobby groaned at Jack's action and added a third finger, pulling them out, stretching them apart –widening Jack's entrance- and then pushing them back in roughly. He lifted his head from Jack's stomach and watched his brother pushing down onto his fingers and his mouth opening wide as he moaned out loudly again and again.

"Ah! Bobby...B-Bobby?" Jack grabbed at Bobby's hand that was holding his hip.

"What's wrong Jackie?"

Jack pulled on Bobby's hand and when it let go of his hip, he looped their fingers together. "I...I-I'm ready...c'mon, I'm ready." He said and pushed down onto Bobby's fingers more.

Bobby nodded and slipped his fingers free from Jack. He wasn't entirely sure Jack was stretched enough for him to go in, but he wanted to be in his brother _now_. He moved further up Jack and crashed their lips tighter in a heated and wanting kiss.

As Jack wrapped his arms around Bobby's neck and shoulders, he felt the tip of his brother's cock rub against his stretched entrance, he moaned wantonly and pulled Bobby down closer to him. He felt Bobby push into him more, the head pushing into him. He opened his mouth for Bobby's tongue to slip into his mouth...but he pulled away and threw his head back, crying out loudly as Bobby pushed the full length of his cock into him.

Bobby waited for Jack to adjust to him been inside of him, even though he just wanted to move, wanted to hear Jack moan and cry out his name over and over. He looked down at Jack, his brother's face was a deep red colour, his too blue eyes hazy and his mouth open wide in silent cries. "Jackie?" He asked as he ran his thumb over his bottom lip. "You okay?"

Jack's eyes locked on Bobby's face and he nodded. "Y-yeah, 'm ready..." He pushed down lightly onto Bobby and he moaned. He grabbed Bobby's face and pulled it closer. "Take me." He said into his brother's mouth before pressing his lips to his.

Bobby kept his lips on Jack's as he pulled out slowly and then pushed back in quickly and a little rough. He felt more than heard Jack's muffled moan-whimper. He pulled away from Jack's lips, still thrusting in and out of him; he knew it was selfish, but if Jack was about to tell him to stop...he was going to be moving in him for as long as possible. "You okay? You want me to stop?"

"Ah! No, no, fuck no! Don't stop, ahhh, d-don't stop!" Jack cried and started to push down further onto Bobby, moving with him. His breathing was deep, panting.

"Not plannin' on it, sweetheart." Bobby grinned and started to thrust into his brother faster and harder. He listened to Jack's panting and he moved his face to his brother's neck, kissing and nipping at the soft skin.

"Ahhh! B-Bobby...uh, please...ah-uh..." Jack moaned and moved his hand –that held Bobby's- down to his hard, painfully throbbing, weeping cock. "Please..."

Bobby let go of Jack's hand –loving the way it went straight to tangle in his hair- and grabbed hold of the weeping member. He gripped his brother's cock tightly and slowly moved it up and down, after a short while his hand gained speed.

"Ah! Ah, ah, ah! B-Bobby-ah, Bobby I'm gonna-!" Jack broke off into a loud, long moan.

"'S okay Jackie." Bobby gripped tighter at Jack's cock and thrust into him deeper and harder. He moved away from his brother's neck and to his ear. "Cum for me, Jack, cum for me."

Jack's hips bucked up twice before he came, his hot, sticky, white seed squirting all over Bobby's stomach."Bobby!" He cried. He kept his body moving against Bobby's, wanting nothing more than to just lay back and sleep...but he wanted Bobby to cum too, he wanted his brother to feel how he felt right now...and he wanted his brother to cum _inside_ him.

Bobby could feel Jack's insides tight around his cock; even though he had come already he was still tight..._so tight_. Bobby pushed into Jack once more, deeper and harder and faster than before, and he came. "Jack..." He groaned as he moved in and out of his brother, coming down from his high slowly.

They laid still, Jack on top of Bobby –Bobby had switched their positions-, just listening to each other's breathing. It was at least a half-hour later before either of them spoke.

"Jackie, you okay?" Bobby asked, his hand running up and down Jack's back.

"Hmm." Jack mumbled sleepily.

"I...I didn't hurt you, right?"

Jack shook his head slowly before lifting it up to look at his older brother's face. "No, you didn't. So...-" He broke off with a yawn. "So don't think about that stuff, please. You didn't hurt me, 'kay?" He pressed his lips to Bobby's quickly, before laying back down on him and nuzzling into his neck. "And I know you won't."

"Yeah." Bobby said quietly, his hand coming up to tangle in Jack's messy, tangled hair. He couldn't help but think he was going to hurt Jack like those men had...what if he ended up pushing Jack into sex? What if he was too rough with him? What if he didn't stop if Jack asked him to? He was snapped out of what could happen when he felt Jack slap his chest.

"Stop thinking; just...I dunno, sleep or let me sleep at least." Jack said and then chuckled.

"Sure thing, Jackie." Bobby said and then for some reason remembered he wasn't the only one in Jacks life. He remembered that guy, Johnny. He knew that guy wasn't going to just let Jack go...not that that would stop him taking his brother, he was worried about how Jack would deal with what Johnny would do or say. "Hey..."

"You just said I could sleep." Jack whined.

Bobby chuckled. "I know, sorry. Just wanna ask you something."

Jack let out a long breath against Bobby's neck. "Okay."

"Do you like that Johnny guy you're sleeping with?" Bobby asked, his arms tightening around Jack's body.

Jack let out another breath, but this time it was more like a sigh. He pushed against Bobby's hard muscled chest and sat on his stomach. "Why?"

"Just answer me, Jack." Bobby's hands gripped Jack's hips tightly.

Jack let his head fall back for a moment and he sighed before looking back down at Bobby. "Yes, I like him okay. But...I...I don't know, I mean I know he's dangerous and he has weird mood swings and stuff...but I do, I like him."

Bobby was trying to hold back his anger, he really was...but Jack wasn't helping by saying he liked that psycho. He knew his hands were gripping just _that_ too tight at his brother's hips. "You still like him! Even after what he did to you!"

Jack sighed again. "Bobby, don't start, okay."

"Don't start! Jack are you-!" Bobby was cut off as Jack's lips pressed to his.

Jack pulled away from his brother after only a few seconds, but he kept his face close to Bobby's. "I like Johnny, but I _love_ you." He told his brother.

Bobby could see the blush on Jack's face. "Yeah? I thought you said you didn't love me anymore, y'know when you were throwing things at me?" He half-smirked, remembering a few weeks ago when they had kissed and he told Jack they couldn't be together...Jack had swore at him and said he didn't love him, while throwing a plate towards him.

Jack smiled and looked away for a moment. "Yeah well, I lied." He looked back at Bobby. "I was mad and upset, I didn't mean it."

Bobby pulled Jack down back on top of him, their bodies pressed together again. "Good." He pressed his lips to Jack's, glad that Jack kissed back immediately and even opened his mouth for his tongue. A short while later they pulled apart from each other, both panting and staring into each other's eyes. "I love you, too." He said and watched Jack's face light up.

Jack couldn't have described how happy he was at hearing those words come from Bobby's lips. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Bobby's. He started grinding down against Bobby's stomach and then pulled his lips away from his brother's. "So, err, w-we didn't just _fuck_ did we? We, err, just made love?"

Bobby looked at Jack, shocked, with a light blush spreading across his cheeks; he knew Jack was right...he loved his baby brother, he really did and saying what they just did was nothing more than fucking would be wrong...because it had been more than that. "Wow, you really are such a fairy." He teased.

Jack hit his brother's chest. "Don't ruin it, jerk." He smiled.

"'M just messing...'cause, y' right. What you said, I mean...you're right, Jackie."

Jack's face lit up again and he pressed his lips to Bobby's quickly, almost teasingly. "So, is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"No. I want you to come back home with me."

"W-what?"

"Come back home with me?"

Jack swallowed thickly. Thinking about it now, he did want to go home...in fact he had for a while now...but what was he going to do about Johnny? He was his friend, he didn't want to just leave him...but he wanted to go home with his brother. "I...I want to go home, I do but..."

"You don' wanna leave him, do y'?" Bobby asked and Jack could tell his brother was doing his best to keep calm and not get mad.

"Bobby...I just...he's not stable, okay. He's dangerous." Jack told him, his hands rubbing at Bobby's chest.

"And? You come home with me Jackie, I won't let him hurt you."

Jack smiled softly and placed his hands on Bobby's face. "I know you won't." He pressed his forehead to Bobby's and closed his eyes. "Okay, I want to come home. Take me home." He said quietly as tears filled his eyes.

Bobby smiled and hugged Jack tightly. "Thanks, Jackie. I love you." He kissed Jack's head. "Let's get y' stuff packed."

Jack nodded and climbed off of Bobby, picking up his boxers from the floor and quickly pulling them on.

* * *

Johnny sat down on his black-leather couch, bottle of beer in one hand that rested on the arm and the remote control in the other. He flicked the power button and looked through the chapters on the DVD that was in the player. He was looking for the latest recording...but an earlier one caught his eye. It was one from a week or so ago. He pressed play and watched the screen come to life with images of Jack laid on his back on his bed, his legs spread wide, his arms tied to the headboard, his mouth opened wide as he moaned like the little whore he was and Johnny in-between his legs, his fingers pulling out and pushing in, twisting and stretching. He remembered he had tried to get Jack to let them have sex, instead of just fooling around. It hadn't worked.

He was about to undo his jeans and play with himself –as Jack said- when he remembered he needed to see the latest recording. He went back to the menu and clicked on the newest recording. He watched as Bobby slammed the door to Jack's apartment and Jack stand in his doorway and say, _"He's _not_ my boyfriend."_

"You keep thinking that, Jackie." Johnny mumbled to himself. He was angry that Jack had said that to his brother, but he would get over that when he was pounding into his Jack. He watched Jack just sit on the sofa, staring at nothing for almost three hours –he had fast forwarded the DVD. He watched Bobby come back to the apartment, covered in bruises he had gave him –that made him smile- and he watched him and Jack argue and then suddenly Jack was pushed up onto the work-surface and they were kissing and then they were in the living area _fucking_. His hand curled into a fist around the remote in anger, he was managing to keep it all inside as he watched Bobby slam into _his_ Jack...but his anger exploded as he watched Jack say, _"Okay, I want to come home. Take me home."_. He shot from his seat and threw the bottle at wall behind the TV. "You whore Jack! You fucking little cock-sucking whore!" He screamed. "How could you! You fucking whore!"

The time on the recording said it had happened three hours ago...but he had to go see, he might not be too late.

* * *

Johnny was at Jack's apartment ten minutes later. He was too late. Bobby had already taken Jack. Jack had been taken from him...no, he had left him. He shook his head, he loved Jack...he would go get him, he would kill that fucker Bobby, Jack would apologise and he would forgive his little whore. He grinned at what he was going to do...but first he had to collect all the cameras he had placed around Jack's apartment, in secret of course.

* * *

Bobby pulled up into the driveway and stopped the car. He looked at Jack and took hold of his hand. "Jackie, you okay?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." He said looking at the house. He felt kind of stupid, he had only been away just over a month...but he was so glad to be home. He hadn't realised just how much he had missed this place until now. He looked back at Bobby. "I'm fine."

Bobby half-smiled before leaning forward and kissing his brother.

Jack slid across the seat and climbed onto Bobby's lap, his left arm wrapping around Bobby's neck, his right hand holding his brother's tightly. His mouth opened and let Bobby's tongue slip into his mouth.

He had felt bad about leaving without even saying bye to Johnny, so he had phoned him when they had stopped at a gas station and Bobby had gone in to pay for petrol. _"Hey Johnny it's me. Listen I'm going home for a while...I know you'll be mad, but I'm sorry. I'll come and see you soon, okay? I gotta go, again...I'm sorry. Bye." _Was all he'd said on the message, but he'd meant it, he would go see him when he could...but probably not alone, he was pretty sure Bobby would invite himself along or just stop him going if he argued about him coming along.

Bobby pulled away, licking at Jack's lips as he did. "Jackie, we should go in."

Jack nodded, breathlessly. "Yeah, we should."

Bobby smiled, knowing Jack had no plans on moving from his lap.

Jack pressed his forehead to his brother's. "You know I'm sorry, right?"

"What for?" Bobby asked, confused.

"For not sticking around; for running off because I couldn't deal with you saying no to me...for like the first time ever. I'm sorry." Jack said and moved his head to Bobby's neck, nuzzling his neck.

"Don't be so stupid, y' little fairy." Bobby said and chuckled. "It's not your fault, I should have just told you to stay with me...no I should have just told you I wanted you and we wouldn't have fought and you wouldn't have ran and you wouldn't have slept with a fucking psycho."

Jack sighed and pulled away, sliding off of Bobby's lap and opening the car door. "C'mon, let's get inside, I'm hungry."

"Wait..." Bobby climbed out of the car and shut the door. "You mad at me?" He called after Jack as he rushed towards his brother.

Jack turned to grin at Bobby. "No, I'm not mad...but if you think you're getting any tonight, you are so wrong!"

* * *

Johnny climbed into his car and put the key in the ignition. _'Don't you worry Jackie, I'm on my way.' _He said and set off towards Detroit.

* * *

The End! (of part one!)

Thanks for reading and stuff! I actually think this one is pretty good -if I do say so myself- and it is the longest oneshot I have ever written! lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I'd love to know what you thought!


End file.
